


Got you stuck in my mind

by Alice0story0time



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, NSFW, Overstimulation, Self-Insert, Self-cest, Smut, Surprise Sex, Water Sex, ghost - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice0story0time/pseuds/Alice0story0time
Summary: Lucio gets trapped in Y/N's body, the fight for control ensues. The battle gets intense, and the bath seems to be the battlefield.





	1. Female MC

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is the same, but the pronouns are different and so are the sex scenes. There are three chapters, the first is female, second is male, and third is NB. Inspired by an idea I had, and support from my tumblr anons!

A glare met my own as I stared at myself in the mirror. Nothing was different, physically, I still had the same hair, eyes, complexion and what-not; but I could practically see his mischievous glint in my eye. I thought he would be gone by morning, that’s what asra said should have happened, but surprise surprise! The former count lucio was still in my body, in my head. For the most part, I seemed to have complete control, but every now and then he would prove me wrong by moving my arm when I was distracted. Last night, just before bed, I was talking to portia about my predicament, and Lucio snatched a pomegranate from the bowl she held and threw it to the dogs. Neither Portia nor I realized what happened until the dogs sprinted past us. 

“How long are you planning on staring at yourself? You’ll beat my record if you continue doing so.” I could practically see his smirk in my minds eye, and my glare deepened. 

“I don’t know, how long are you planning on staying inside of me?” The mirror was hastily dropped as my cheeks turned to a darker shade, his snicker only increasing the reaction. 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” I quickly said, shaking my head as if it would clear it from the perverse thoughts that Lucio began to feed it. 

“As long as I want, it was my body first, thief. I’ll remain here until you leave it.” I laid back on the bed again, and sighed, rubbing my face with my hand exasperated. However, there was one good thing about him being in my mind; he didn’t seem to be able to hide any of his thoughts from mine. His thoughts were almost as loud and clear as his “Voice” was. So I was able to learn that he hadn’t meant to do this, well, this exact thing. He had only meant to invade my mind, and make me a bit crazy, but he had attempted to do so before he was strong enough to properly achieve that, resulting in his current trapped state. 

A knock came at the door, and I sat up to call them in. Portia opened the door, with a rather irritable nadia at her side. The tall woman strode into the room, and portia followed not far behind. A small exchange of words, her request to sit and my approval, they both sat down on the bed in front of me. In my head, lucio’s thoughts became a bit frantic as he tried to collect them upon facing his ex-wife for the first time. (Well since being stuck as a ghostly goat anyway.) 

“Y/N, I am sorry you had to suffer that idiotic man’s foolishness.. Is he gone now?” There was a slightly hopeful tone in her question, and I contemplated telling her that he was; if only to spare her the headache of the problem. Lucio’s all to agreeable response spurred me to do the opposite reflexively, almost out of spite. 

“As much as I wish he was, he is still all to present in here.” A digit taps my temple for emphasis, and I wince slightly at the angry and slightly panicked thoughts that the count began to produce. Nadia responds with a sympathetic look, and her eyebrows furrow, then she glares at me. “Lucio, as usual I am aghast at your behavior,” her glare softens, “Y/N, since I feel partially responsible for this, please stay as long as you’d like. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let one of us, or the servants know. You have full access to the grounds, pantry, staff, and bathing rooms-” She paused, realizing that bathing would be a rather awkward complication. My lips turn up in a reassuring smile, eager to soothe the stressed countess. 

“Thank you Nadi, I’ll figure this out soon. I appreciate all of your help.” A slightly bitter-sweet smile lights up her face. 

“Of course. Well, at least now I know my ex-husband hasn’t taken control.” The two women stand up, portia sending a quick smile my way before they leave.

It’s silent for a moment, before I heave my exhausted body up, and cringe at the feel of my dirtied clothes settle around my form in its upright position. I had been so eager to sleep, in hopes that the count would leave, that I had gone to bed in my outfit from the prior day; I also didn’t want to change and risk the perverse count seeing my body. But it seems that I didn’t have much of a choice, I was filthy. 

“I think a bath sounds like a wonderful idea.” Lucio finally spoke, his voice practically purring against the inside of my skull. A frown quickly made its way onto my countenance, and a sigh slipped past it. “Less wonderful and more necessary. Just keep your thoughts to yourself.” I find myself muttering, before walking towards the bathroom. I knew he couldn’t really keep his thoughts to himself, but it seemed like I was still able to do so. I could “speak” to him in my mind similar to how he spoke to me, but my thoughts were still private, and secluded. I found myself responding to him vocally more so than internally though, it was more natural, even though none of this was really natural. The man in my head was able to control the volume of his thoughts, so to speak, when he was more focused, and was able to make them so quiet that I couldn’t hear them over my own. When his emotions got out of hand, his thoughts would be almost as loud as his voice was. I did not know if any of this was intentional, he had shown no signs of realization that I could hear his thoughts.

Upon reaching the bathroom, I dismissed a servant that was nearby who offered to draw the bath for me. With a nod, they said they would go fetch a new set of clothes for when I finished, and left moments later. 

“Why did you send them away? It’s their job to serve me- us! We should not have to lift a finger!” A growl caused the rest of my body to buzz slightly, feeling his irritation momentarily course through me. That was new. I quickly pushed the feeling away as I got the bath ready, not wanting him to realize what he had just done. 

“I see no need to make them do something that I am perfectly capable of doing.” I said, looking in awe at the many different salts and soaps. I heard him gripe a bit about the use of “I” instead of we, but he stopped when I finally chose a set of shampoo, conditioner, and soap; White rose.  Again, I could practically see his smirk pull at his lips as if I had seen it many times before. 

“Good choice. White rose is clearly the best scent there is.” His thoughts conveyed a more curious emotion than his confidant-sounding voice did. ‘Did she know that was my favorite?’ ‘No, she couldn’t have.’ ‘Is it her favorite as well?’ Questions and thoughts similar to these bubbled up, and I tried to drown them out by asking my own question. 

“Do you like roses then?” A rather silly question, considering I had just heard the answer, but it was just to get him to stop thinking. 

“Only white ones. I find red ones rather ghastly.” ‘They look too much like plague beetles.’ Was the thought that followed his comment.

“However I don’t mind seeing the red on your face.” He added quickly, just as the tub filled up. As if cued to action, a rosy color filled my cheeks and I grumbled, realizing he must have been able to catch a glance at my embarrassed face in the mirror earlier. Turning the water off, I contemplated the best course of action to prevent the count from seeing me if I accidentally looked down, then I remembered the robes on the wall. Briskly, my feet carried my body to the silken items hanging on the wall. 

“Shy are we? Well no matter, it’s not like you’ll be able to keep your eyes off of your body the whole time; you couldn’t keep them from your face earlier.” I felt his chuckle reverberate through my head, and I stiffened reflexively. It was extremely unsettling at times how his voice seemed to come from outside of my body, feeling like he was speaking directly into my ear. Instead of responding to him, I took the sash from one of the robes, and tied it around my head like a blindfold before I began to undress. Trying to ignore his snickering.

“The blindfold is a nice attempt, but when your sight is blocked, your body will become much more sensitive to touch.” This sent a shiver down my spine, without being able to visually assure myself he wasn’t there in person, his voice seemed a whole lot more physical. His next thought allowed me to recompose myself quickly. ‘How is she even going to get into the tub like this?’ Once I made sure my robe was securely fastened, and properly covering my body, I removed the blindfold and made my way to the water, answering his question. 

“Your attempts to hide from me are rather adorable. It makes me want to play.” The water welcomes us- me as I slip into it, various thoughts and emotions beginning to heat up as if in reaction to the steaming liquid. I slowly sink into a sitting position on one of the benches inside the large tub, trying to block out his thoughts as they get louder and more sexual.

“Are you not going to put the blindfold on? Your robe is sheer afterall.” A cheeky comment that almost makes me look down at myself to confirm it, but I quickly return my gaze to the wall. 

“Stop it. I’m here to clean up, that’s it.” The tension in my body slowly begins to work itself out, reacting to the soothing hot water. I find myself relaxing, and take a deep breath that is happily met with white rose-scented air. In an attempt to further ignore his thoughts and  enticing  ahem, irritating words of persuasion, I begin to hum. It seems to work, luckily, and I begin to scrub my hair with the proper soaps, and close my eyes. 

My hair thoroughly cleaned, I move to the soap, focused entirely on humming and washing up; preventing me from properly hearing lucio’s thoughts, which he had quieted for some reason. Eyes still shut, I dragged a soaped up sponge across my dirty form with one hand. The other hand, I paid no attention to, missing the fact that I was no longer in control of it. 

I took a sharp intake of air through my nose, and my eyes snapped open in surprise as I felt pressure against my clit. I grit my teeth and tried to pull my hand away, but I could do very little to influence the limb at all, lucio had full control of it. 

“What are you doing?” I hissed, using the hand I still had mobility in to try and push the other away. It was a struggle to be sure, both had equal amounts of strength, and to make it more difficult, lucio began to use my fingers to roll my clit around. 

“Me? Nothing, it is your body after all.” He replied in a smug tone as I swallowed, beginning to feel warmer. ‘Bizzare, I can feel the pleasure she feels.. Although it is less so.’ Interesting, it seemed like lucio could feel the same things that I did.. Not that I was feeling pleasure in the slightest. 

“Lucio, stop. This is inappropriate and you know it.” I said, trying to have a scolding tone, but embarrassment tainted my voice. I heard his chuckle, and he began to rub my folds experimentally, keeping his- my thumb on my clit to continue playing with it.

“I don’t see why I should. This is fun. Besides, aren’t you curious? I could give you a lesson on how to properly pleasure yourself. Clearly whatever you usually do isn’t good enough, based on how stressed you seem to be.” A grinding noise was the only response I gave him as my teeth clenched. I wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to it, and my head was getting a bit foggier as he toyed with my lower regions. ‘I wonder if I’ll be able to feel better if I insert a finger..’ This caused my head to snap down to look at my finger, poised for entrance.

“Wait-” I began, but stopped as he thrust the digit inside and brought forth a small noise from my throat. I could hear his own slight moan in my head, which only made it all the more arousing. He began to move in and out at a moderate pace, massaging the lips with the other fingers and I felt my lower tummy do a flip. 

“See? Doesn’t this feel nice? I know it looks nice.” His lowered voice sent a shiver down my spine despite the hot water, and I quickly averted my gaze, face flushed. It certainly felt different, while it was still my own hand, I had no control of the new and foreign movements he was manipulating it to do. This continued for a bit longer, until he decided to add a second finger, making me mewl quietly. I could feel my chest heave as my breath started to become ragged, the steam and pleasure making my head foggy. Suddenly, without any warning, he sped up, thrusting my fingers deeper. Subconsciously my free hand moved up and began to toy with my chest.

“You’re even starting to do it on your own..” His voice was heavy with lust, and slightly breathless for some reason. I wasn’t able to properly focus on his thoughts at this point as the heat built up in my abdomen and coil tightened. We were teetering on the edge, but it wasn’t enough. For some reason, it seemed like we weren’t able to properly climax, it just wasn’t enough. 

“If only I had my own body..” He growled, which embarrassedly caused me to let out a moan. For some reason, I recalled a spell, one that Asra had used in the fountain to communicate with me. I cringed slightly at the thought of it, but I was so overwhelmed with the pleasure and the torture of not being able to cum that I couldn’t resist it.

“I think I know a way.. Sort of..” I admitted through rough panting, whining a bit in protest as he stopped thrusting the fingers. 

“How?” Lucio demanded, and let out another growl as I hesitated. Pushing the fingers deeper inside, causing my back to arch, he repeated the word. 

“A spell- A spell.” I stuttered out, and he began to slowly pump the fingers again in encouragement. 

“Then do it. As much as I enjoy edging you, I’d like to feel some of this as well.” Is what he responded with, but his thoughts revealed his actual meaning. ‘This is torturous, I can feel everything but as if it was happening while I slept.. I need more..’ The word ‘more’ repeated itself in his thoughts as different scenes began to flash through my head, caused by his lust-driven fantasies. There were images of the two of us, in various different positions, most of them had us fucking, some were just my body in different bondage. 

The spell spilled past my lips before I could reconsider, and suddenly his presence in my mind was much lighter and more of a shadow than before. I had control of my hand again, and pulled it out quickly as the water around me began to waiver. A series of splashing sounds began to fill my ears, and the water slowly rose and twisted to form Lucio’s body. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at him; he was in full color, and looked almost like he was really here. His platinum hair was swept back, strands of it stuck to his face as if it was drenched, his piercing gray eyes wandered his form as I did. Droplets of water slid down his nude, toned chest, rejoining the pool below. His left arm, golden and shining, but had none of it’s sharp armored plating like I had seen it in the many portraits around the castle, it looked more like a normal hand. The only way I could tell that he hadn’t really manifested a proper body of blood and flesh was the fact that he was very faintly see through, much like the water. 

A chuckle caused his chest to shake, sending ripples across his body, and my gaze snapped up to his face; I had been very clearly staring for much longer than he had, and he caught me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already pressing me against the walls of the tub, lips of hot water pressed against mine, surprisingly firm. I moaned against his lips while his hand made quick work of my lower half, immediately inserting three fingers. Moving with more urgency, and more purpose than to just get me off, he prepped and stretched my walls with wiggling and pulsing fingers. I gasped for air as he pulled away, and dove against my neck, somehow sucking with surprising force, more than likely leaving marks. 

Finally, after he decided I was stretched enough to take him, he pulled his fingers out, and lined up with my entrance. My thighs started to clench automatically, the last rational part of my mind telling me this was too strange to let happen, but he quickly moved them apart with his- wait, he wasn’t using his hands on my thighs. Lucio had begun to control the water as well, and was holding my legs apart with pure water pressure, while his hands pulled my hips to his, quickly sheathing himself in me while I was distracted. A guttural moan of surprise bubbled from my chest, and I tossed my head back as he bit down on a sensitive part of my neck. 

My fingers moved and dug themselves into his hair, which smelled like white roses, and he began to move. At first it was slow, but he quickly picked up the pace and stretched my legs apart further when they tried to lock around his waist. 

“Nope, I want to be able to see myself thrust in and out of you.” He smirked against my ear before lightly biting it, causing another cry to fly from my lungs. He slammed into my core harder and harder, and pinched at my nipples, hungrily devouring any moan that escaped my lips with his own. Sounds of pleasured cries and water splashing filled the room, while hot white fog began to cloud my mind over. I was quickly brought to the edge again, this time much more intense than it was when it was just my hand. He could feel my walls start to clench around him, and he chuckled through a grunt.

“Cum, I’ve made you wait long enough.” His pace picked up, and I could feel him stretching inside of me, as he used the water to make his member longer and thicker. As he grew to almost twice his size at once, I felt myself tumble over the edge and cum with a scream like moan. He let my legs go and they immediately wrapped around him, allowing my limbs hold his body tightly as I spasmed around him. He didn’t stop his brutal pace. He kept moving in and out, not needing to move his hips away from mine as he manipulated the water dick inside of me, and I felt tears begin to leak from my eyes. A smooth tongue lapped up my tears as they slid down my cheek, and then it dove into my mouth as he kissed me again, hands stroking my overly sensitive body as he continued. 

“Just a little more..” He grunted against my lips, and began to move his hips to match his motions inside of my lower half. I felt myself reaching a second climax, and I knew he was close too by the way his body had begun to turn into steam; he felt incredibly hot inside of me, and everywhere he touched felt almost scalding. Finally, the rush of my second orgasm hit and his followed shortly after, shooting what I assume was water into my stomach. 

I collapsed a moment later, and lay limply against the tub’s edge. The watery form in front of me smirked, and gave me one last kiss before rejoining the water with a splash, neither of us able to keep the spell up any longer. Slowly, the steam began to dissipate as the water cooled down, and I shivered slightly, and began to crawl out of the tub with a wince. My entire body was sore, and I had a feeling it would be for a while after, even if I used healing magic. 

“This is what it feels like for the receiver?” I heard lucio grunt, feeling the now familiar weight of his spirit in my mind. 

“Now I know why all of my partners slept for so long after I finished with them.” There was his damned smirk again, and I let out a sigh of irritation. 

“Or they just wanted to pretend it was a nightmare that they would wake up from.”

“Not possible. A night with me is more of a dream- no, a fantasy!”

“Who would ever consider you a fantasy? Your more like a parasite.”

“I am not! You take that back!”


	2. Male

A glare met my own as I stared at myself in the mirror. Nothing was different, physically, I still had the same hair, eyes, complexion and what-not; but I could practically see his mischievous glint in my eye. I thought he would be gone by morning, that’s what asra said should have happened, but surprise surprise! The former count lucio was still in my body, in my head. For the most part, I seemed to have complete control, but every now and then he would prove me wrong by moving my arm when I was distracted. Last night, just before bed, I was talking to portia about my predicament, and Lucio snatched a pomegranate from the bowl she held and threw it to the dogs. Neither Portia nor I realized what happened until the dogs sprinted past us.  
“How long are you planning on staring at yourself? You’ll beat my record if you continue doing so.” I could practically see his smirk in my minds eye, and my glare deepened.  
“I don’t know, how long are you planning on staying inside of me?” The mirror was hastily dropped as my cheeks turned to a darker shade, his snicker only increasing the reaction.  
“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” I quickly said, shaking my head as if it would clear it from the perverse thoughts that Lucio began to feed it.  
“As long as I want, it was my body first, thief. I’ll remain here until you leave it.” I laid back on the bed again, and sighed, rubbing my face with my hand, exasperated. However, there was one good thing about him being in my mind; he didn’t seem to be able to hide any of his thoughts from mine. His thoughts were almost as loud and clear as his “Voice” was. So I was able to learn that he hadn’t meant to do this, well, this exact thing. He had only meant to invade my mind, and make me a bit crazy, but he had attempted to do so before he was strong enough to properly achieve that, resulting in his current trapped state.  
A knock came at the door, and I sat up to call them in. Portia opened the door, with a rather irritable nadia at her side. The tall woman strode into the room, and portia followed not far behind. A small exchange of words, her request to sit and my approval, they both sat down on the bed in front of me. In my head, lucio’s thoughts became a bit frantic as he tried to collect them upon facing his ex-wife for the first time. (Well since being stuck as a ghostly goat anyway.)  
“Y/N, I am sorry you had to suffer that idiotic man’s foolishness.. Is he gone now?” There was a slightly hopeful tone in her question, and I contemplated telling her that he was; if only to spare her the headache of the problem. Lucio’s all too agreeable response spurred me to do the opposite reflexively, almost out of spite.  
“As much as I wish he was, he is still all to present in here.” A digit taps my temple for emphasis, and I wince slightly at the angry and slightly panicked thoughts that the count began to produce. Nadia responds with a sympathetic look, and her eyebrows furrow, then she glares at me. “Lucio, as usual I am aghast at your behavior,” her glare softens, “Y/N, since I feel partially responsible for this, please stay as long as you’d like. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let one of us, or the servants know. You have full access to the grounds, pantry, staff, and bathing rooms-” She paused, realizing that bathing would be a rather awkward complication. My lips turn up in a reassuring smile, eager to soothe the stressed countess.  
“Thank you Nadi, I’ll figure this out soon. I appreciate all of your help.” A slightly bitter-sweet smile lights up her face.  
“Of course. Well, at least now I know my ex-husband hasn’t taken control.” The two women stand up, portia sending a quick smile my way before they leave.  
It’s silent for a moment, before I heave my exhausted body up, and cringe at the feel of my dirtied clothes settle around my form in its upright position. I had been so eager to sleep, in hopes that the count would leave, that I had gone to bed in my outfit from the prior day; I also didn’t want to change and risk the perverse count seeing my body. But it seems that I didn’t have much of a choice, I was filthy.  
“I think a bath sounds like a wonderful idea.” Lucio finally spoke, his voice practically purring against the inside of my skull. A frown quickly made its way onto my countenance, and a sigh slipped past it. “Less wonderful and more necessary. Just keep your thoughts to yourself.” I find myself muttering, before walking towards the bathroom. I knew he couldn’t really keep his thoughts to himself, but it seemed like I was still able to do so. I could “speak” to him in my mind similar to how he spoke to me, but my thoughts were still private, and secluded. I found myself responding to him vocally more so than internally though, it was more natural, even though none of this was really natural. The man in my head was able to control the volume of his thoughts, so to speak, when he was more focused, and was able to make them so quiet that I couldn’t hear them over my own. When his emotions got out of hand, his thoughts would be almost as loud as his voice was. I did not know if any of this was intentional, he had shown no signs of realization that I could hear his thoughts.  
Upon reaching the bathroom, I dismissed a servant that was nearby who offered to draw the bath for me. With a nod, they said they would go fetch a new set of clothes for when I finished, and left moments later.  
“Why did you send them away? It’s their job to serve me- us! We should not have to lift a finger!” A growl caused the rest of my body to buzz slightly, feeling his irritation momentarily course through me. That was new. I quickly pushed the feeling away as I got the bath ready, not wanting him to realize what he had just done.  
“I see no need to make them do something that I am perfectly capable of doing.” I said, looking in awe at the many different salts and soaps. I heard him gripe a bit about the use of “I” instead of we, but he stopped when I finally chose a set of shampoo, conditioner, and soap; White rose. Again, I could practically see his smirk pull at his lips as if I had seen it many times before.  
“Good choice. White rose is clearly the best scent there is.” His thoughts conveyed a more curious emotion than his confidant-sounding voice did. ‘Did he know that was my favorite?’ ‘No, he couldn’t have.’ ‘Is it his favorite as well?’ Questions and thoughts similar to these bubbled up, and I tried to drown them out by asking my own question.  
“Do you like roses then?” A rather silly question, considering I had just heard the answer, but it was just to get him to stop thinking.  
“Only white ones. I find red ones rather ghastly.” ‘They look too much like plague beetles.’ Was the thought that followed his comment.  
“However I don’t mind seeing the red on your face.” He added quickly, just as the tub filled up. As if cued to action, a rosy color filled my cheeks and I grumbled, realizing he must have been able to catch a glance at my embarrassed face in the mirror earlier. Turning the water off, I contemplated the best course of action to prevent the count from seeing me if I accidentally looked down, then I remembered the robes on the wall. Briskly, my feet carried my body to the silken items hanging on the wall.  
“Shy are we? Well no matter, it’s not like you’ll be able to keep your eyes off of your body the whole time; you couldn’t keep them from your face earlier.” I felt his chuckle reverberate through my head, and I stiffened reflexively. It was extremely unsettling at times how his voice seemed to come from outside of my body, feeling like he was speaking directly into my ear. Instead of responding to him, I took the sash from one of the robes, and tied it around my head like a blindfold before I began to undress. Trying to ignore his snickering.  
“The blindfold is a nice attempt, but when your sight is blocked, your body will become much more sensitive to touch.” This sent a shiver down my spine, without being able to visually assure myself he wasn’t there in person, his voice seemed a whole lot more physical. His next thought allowed me to recompose myself quickly. ‘How is he even going to get into the tub like this?’ Once I made sure my robe was securely fastened, and properly covering my body, I removed the blindfold and made my way to the water, answering his question.  
“Your attempts to hide from me are rather adorable. It makes me want to play.” The water welcomes us- me as I slip into it, various thoughts and emotions beginning to heat up as if in reaction to the steaming liquid. I slowly sink into a sitting position on one of the benches inside the large tub, trying to block out his thoughts as they get louder and more sexual.  
“Are you not going to put the blindfold back on? Your robe is sheer afterall.” A cheeky comment that almost makes me look down at myself to confirm it, but I quickly return my gaze to the wall.  
“Stop it. I’m here to clean up, that’s it.” The tension in my body slowly begins to work itself out, reacting to the soothing hot water. I find myself relaxing, and take a deep breath that is happily met with white rose-scented air. In an attempt to further ignore his thoughts and enticing ahem, irritating words of persuasion, I begin to hum. It seems to work, luckily, and I begin to scrub my hair with the proper soaps, and close my eyes.  
My hair thoroughly cleaned, I move to the soap, focused entirely on humming and washing up; preventing me from properly hearing lucio’s thoughts, which he had quieted for some reason. Eyes still shut, I dragged a soaped up sponge across my dirty form with one hand. The other hand, I paid no attention to, missing the fact that I was no longer in control of it.  
I took a sharp intake of air through my nose, and my eyes snapped open in surprise as I felt a hand wrap around my length. I grit my teeth and tried to pull my hand away, but I could do very little to influence the limb at all, lucio had full control of it.  
“What are you doing?” I hissed, using the hand I still had mobility in to try and push the other away. It was a struggle to be sure, both had equal amounts of strength, and to make it more difficult, lucio began to slowly stroke my member.  
“Me? Nothing, it is your body after all.” He replied in a smug tone as I swallowed, beginning to feel warmer. ‘Bizzare, I can feel the pleasure he feels.. Although it is less so.’ Interesting, it seemed like lucio could feel the same things that I did.. Not that I was feeling pleasure in the slightest.  
“Lucio, stop. This is inappropriate and you know it.” I said, trying to have a scolding tone, but embarrassment tainted my voice. I heard his chuckle, and he began to rub my head experimentally, keeping his- my other fingers wrapped around it to continue stroking.  
“I don’t see why I should. This is fun. Besides, aren’t you curious? I could give you a lesson on how to properly pleasure yourself. Clearly whatever you usually do isn’t good enough, based on how stressed you seem to be.” A grinding noise was the only response I gave him as my teeth clenched. I wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to it, and my head was getting a bit foggier as he toyed with my lower regions. ‘I wonder if I’ll be able to feel better if I insert a finger..’ This caused my head to snap down to look at my finger, poised for entrance.  
“Wait-” I began, but stopped as he thrust the digit inside and brought forth a small noise from my throat. I could hear his own slight moan in my head, which only made it all the more arousing. He began to move in and out at a moderate pace, massaging my testicles with the palm and heel of our hand.  
“See? Doesn’t this feel nice? I know it looks nice.” His lowered voice sent a shiver down my spine despite the hot water, and I quickly averted my gaze, face flushed. It certainly felt different, while it was still my own hand, I had no control of the new and foreign movements he was manipulating it to do. This continued for a bit longer, until he decided to add a second finger, making me mewl quietly. I could feel my chest heave as my breath started to become ragged, the steam and pleasure making my head foggy. Suddenly, without any warning, he sped up, thrusting my fingers deeper. Subconsciously my free hand moved up and began to toy with my nipple.

“You’re even starting to do it on your own..” His voice was heavy with lust, and slightly breathless for some reason. I wasn’t able to properly focus on his thoughts at this point as the heat built up in my abdomen and coil tightened. We were teetering on the edge, but it wasn’t enough. For some reason, it seemed like we weren’t able to properly climax, it just wasn’t enough.  
“If only I had my own body..” He growled, which embarrassedly caused me to let out a moan. For some reason, I recalled a spell, one that Asra had used in the fountain to communicate with me. I cringed slightly at the thought of it, but I was so overwhelmed with the pleasure and the torture of not being able to cum that I couldn’t resist it.  
“I think I know a way.. Sort of..” I admitted through rough panting, whining a bit in protest as he stopped thrusting the fingers.  
“How?” Lucio demanded, and let out another growl as I hesitated. Pushing the fingers deeper inside, causing my back to arch, he repeated the word.  
“A spell- A spell.” I stuttered out, and he began to slowly pump the fingers again in encouragement.  
“Then do it. As much as I enjoy edging you, I’d like to feel some of this as well.” Is what he responded with, but his thoughts revealed his actual meaning. ‘This is torturous, I can feel everything but as if it was happening while I slept.. I need more..’ The word ‘more’ repeated itself in his thoughts as different scenes began to flash through my head, caused by his lust-driven fantasies. There were images of the two of us, in various different positions, most of them had us fucking, some were just my body in different bondage.  
The spell spilled past my lips before I could reconsider, and suddenly his presence in my mind was much lighter and more of a shadow than before. I had control of my hand again, and pulled it out quickly as the water around me began to waiver. A series of splashing sounds began to fill my ears, and the water slowly rose and twisted to form Lucio’s body. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at him; he was in full color, and looked almost like he was really here. His platinum hair was swept back, strands of it stuck to his face as if it was drenched, his piercing gray eyes wandered his form as I did. Droplets of water slid down his nude, toned chest, rejoining the pool below. His left arm, golden and shining, but had none of it’s sharp armored plating like I had seen it in the many portraits around the castle, it looked more like a normal hand. The only way I could tell that he hadn’t really manifested a proper body of blood and flesh was the fact that he was very faintly see through, much like the water.  
A chuckle caused his chest to shake, sending ripples across his body, and my gaze snapped up to his face; I had been very clearly staring for much longer than he had, and he caught me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already pressing me against the walls of the tub, lips of hot water pressed against mine, surprisingly firm. I moaned against his lips while his hand made quick work of my lower half, immediately inserting three fingers. Moving with more urgency, and more purpose than to just get me off, he prepped and stretched my walls with wiggling and pulsing fingers. I gasped for air as he pulled away, and dove against my neck, somehow sucking with surprising force, more than likely leaving marks.  
Finally, after he decided I was stretched enough to take him, he pulled his fingers out, and lined up with my entrance. My thighs started to clench automatically, the last rational part of my mind telling me this was too strange to let happen, but he quickly moved them apart with his- wait, he wasn’t using his hands on my thighs. Lucio had begun to control the water as well, and was holding my legs apart with pure water pressure, while his hands pulled my hips to his, quickly sheathing himself in me while I was distracted. A guttural moan of surprise bubbled from my chest, and I tossed my head back as he bit down on a sensitive part of my neck.  
My fingers moved and dug themselves into his hair, which smelled like white roses, and he began to move. At first it was slow, but he quickly picked up the pace and stretched my legs apart further when they tried to lock around his waist.  
“Nope, I want to be able to see myself thrust in and out of you.” He smirked against my ear before lightly biting it, causing another cry to fly from my lungs. He slammed into my prostate once he found it harder and harder, and pinched at my nipples, hungrily devouring any moan that escaped my lips with his own. Sounds of pleasured cries and water splashing filled the room, while hot white fog began to cloud my mind over. I was quickly brought to the edge again, this time much more intense than it was when it was just my hand. He could feel my walls start to clench around him, and he chuckled through a grunt.  
“Cum, I’ve made you wait long enough.” His pace picked up, and I could feel him stretching inside of me, as he used the water to make his member longer and thicker while simultaneously reaching his flesh hand to quickly jerk me off. As he grew to almost twice his size at once, I felt myself tumble over the edge and cum with a scream like moan. He let my legs go and they immediately wrapped around him, allowing my limbs hold his body tightly as I spasmed around him and shot my seed between us. He didn’t stop his brutal pace. He kept moving in and out, not needing to move his hips away from mine as he manipulated the water dick inside of me, and I felt tears begin to leak from my eyes. A smooth tongue lapped up my tears as they slid down my cheek, and then it dove into my mouth as he kissed me again, hands stroking my overly sensitive body as he continued.  
“Just a little more..” He grunted against my lips, and began to move his hips to match his motions inside of my lower half. I felt myself reaching a second climax, and I knew he was close too by the way his body had begun to turn into steam; he felt incredibly hot inside of me, and everywhere he touched felt almost scalding. Finally, the rush of my second orgasm hit and his followed shortly after, shooting what I assume was water into my stomach.  
I collapsed a moment later, and lay limply against the tub’s edge, lazily watching my cum float away and slowly disappear from view. The watery form in front of me smirked, and gave me one last kiss before rejoining the water with a splash, neither of us able to keep the spell up any longer. Slowly, the steam began to dissipate as the water cooled down, and I shivered slightly, and began to crawl out of the tub with a wince. My entire body was sore, and I had a feeling it would be for a while after, even if I used healing magic.  
“This is what it feels like for the receiver?” I heard lucio grunt, feeling the now familiar weight of his spirit in my mind.  
“Now I know why all of my partners slept for so long after I finished with them.” There was his damned smirk again, and I let out a sigh of irritation.  
“Or they just wanted to pretend it was a nightmare that they would wake up from.”  
“Not possible. A night with me is more of a dream- no, a fantasy!”  
“Who would ever consider you a fantasy? Your more like a parasite.”  
“I am not! You take that back!”


	3. Non-binary

A glare met my own as I stared at myself in the mirror. Nothing was different, physically, I still had the same hair, eyes, complexion and what-not; but I could practically see his mischievous glint in my eye. I thought he would be gone by morning, that’s what asra said should have happened, but surprise surprise! The former count lucio was still in my body, in my head. For the most part, I seemed to have complete control, but every now and then he would prove me wrong by moving my arm when I was distracted. Last night, just before bed, I was talking to portia about my predicament, and Lucio snatched a pomegranate from the bowl she held and threw it to the dogs. Neither Portia nor I realized what happened until the dogs sprinted past us.   
“How long are you planning on staring at yourself? You’ll beat my record if you continue doing so.” I could practically see his smirk in my minds eye, and my glare deepened.   
“I don’t know, how long are you planning on staying inside of me?” The mirror was hastily dropped as my cheeks turned to a darker shade, his snicker only increasing the reaction.   
“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” I quickly said, shaking my head as if it would clear it from the perverse thoughts that Lucio began to feed it.   
“As long as I want, it was my body first, thief. I’ll remain here until you leave it.” I laid back on the bed again, and sighed, rubbing my face with my hand exasperated. However, there was one good thing about him being in my mind; he didn’t seem to be able to hide any of his thoughts from mine. His thoughts were almost as loud and clear as his “Voice” was. So I was able to learn that he hadn’t meant to do this, well, this exact thing. He had only meant to invade my mind, and make me a bit crazy, but he had attempted to do so before he was strong enough to properly achieve that, resulting in his current trapped state.   
A knock came at the door, and I sat up to call them in. Portia opened the door, with a rather irritable nadia at her side. The tall woman strode into the room, and portia followed not far behind. A small exchange of words, her request to sit and my approval, they both sat down on the bed in front of me. In my head, lucio’s thoughts became a bit frantic as he tried to collect them upon facing his ex-wife for the first time. (Well since being stuck as a ghostly goat anyway.)   
“Y/N, I am sorry you had to suffer that idiotic man’s foolishness.. Is he gone now?” There was a slightly hopeful tone in her question, and I contemplated telling her that he was; if only to spare her the headache of the problem. Lucio’s all to agreeable response spurred me to do the opposite reflexively, almost out of spite.   
“As much as I wish he was, he is still all to present in here.” A digit taps my temple for emphasis, and I wince slightly at the angry and slightly panicked thoughts that the count began to produce. Nadia responds with a sympathetic look, and her eyebrows furrow, then she glares at me. “Lucio, as usual I am aghast at your behavior,” her glare softens, “Y/N, since I feel partially responsible for this, please stay as long as you’d like. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let one of us, or the servants know. You have full access to the grounds, pantry, staff, and bathing rooms-” She paused, realizing that bathing would be a rather awkward complication. My lips turn up in a reassuring smile, eager to soothe the stressed countess.   
“Thank you Nadi, I’ll figure this out soon. I appreciate all of your help.” A slightly bitter-sweet smile lights up her face.   
“Of course. Well, at least now I know my ex-husband hasn’t taken control.” The two women stand up, portia sending a quick smile my way before they leave.  
It’s silent for a moment, before I heave my exhausted body up, and cringe at the feel of my dirtied clothes settle around my form in its upright position. I had been so eager to sleep, in hopes that the count would leave, that I had gone to bed in my outfit from the prior day; I also didn’t want to change and risk the perverse count seeing my body. But it seems that I didn’t have much of a choice, I was filthy.   
“I think a bath sounds like a wonderful idea.” Lucio finally spoke, his voice practically purring against the inside of my skull. A frown quickly made its way onto my countenance, and a sigh slipped past it. “Less wonderful and more necessary. Just keep your thoughts to yourself.” I find myself muttering, before walking towards the bathroom. I knew he couldn’t really keep his thoughts to himself, but it seemed like I was still able to do so. I could “speak” to him in my mind similar to how he spoke to me, but my thoughts were still private, and secluded. I found myself responding to him vocally more so than internally though, it was more natural, even though none of this was really natural. The man in my head was able to control the volume of his thoughts, so to speak, when he was more focused, and was able to make them so quiet that I couldn’t hear them over my own. When his emotions got out of hand, his thoughts would be almost as loud as his voice was. I did not know if any of this was intentional, he had shown no signs of realization that I could hear his thoughts.  
Upon reaching the bathroom, I dismissed a servant that was nearby who offered to draw the bath for me. With a nod, they said they would go fetch a new set of clothes for when I finished, and left moments later.   
“Why did you send them away? It’s their job to serve me- us! We should not have to lift a finger!” A growl caused the rest of my body to buzz slightly, feeling his irritation momentarily course through me. That was new. I quickly pushed the feeling away as I got the bath ready, not wanting him to realize what he had just done.   
“I see no need to make them do something that I am perfectly capable of doing.” I said, looking in awe at the many different salts and soaps. I heard him gripe a bit about the use of “I” instead of we, but he stopped when I finally chose a set of shampoo, conditioner, and soap; White rose. Again, I could practically see his smirk pull at his lips as if I had seen it many times before.   
“Good choice. White rose is clearly the best scent there is.” His thoughts conveyed a more curious emotion than his confidant-sounding voice did. ‘Did they know that was my favorite?’ ‘No, they couldn’t have.’ ‘Is it their favorite as well?’ Questions and thoughts similar to these bubbled up, and I tried to drown them out by asking my own question.   
“Do you like roses then?” A rather silly question, considering I had just heard the answer, but it was just to get him to stop thinking.   
“Only white ones. I find red ones rather ghastly.” ‘They look too much like plague beetles.’ Was the thought that followed his comment.  
“However I don’t mind seeing the red on your face.” He added quickly, just as the tub filled up. As if cued to action, a rosy color filled my cheeks and I grumbled, realizing he must have been able to catch a glance at my embarrassed face in the mirror earlier. Turning the water off, I contemplated the best course of action to prevent the count from seeing me if I accidentally looked down, then I remembered the robes on the wall. Briskly, my feet carried my body to the silken items hanging on the wall.   
“Shy are we? Well no matter, it’s not like you’ll be able to keep your eyes off of your body the whole time; you couldn’t keep them from your face earlier.” I felt his chuckle reverberate through my head, and I stiffened reflexively. It was extremely unsettling at times how his voice seemed to come from outside of my body, feeling like he was speaking directly into my ear. Instead of responding to him, I took the sash from one of the robes, and tied it around my head like a blindfold before I began to undress. Trying to ignore his snickering.  
“The blindfold is a nice attempt, but when your sight is blocked, your body will become much more sensitive to touch.” This sent a shiver down my spine, without being able to visually assure myself he wasn’t there in person, his voice seemed a whole lot more physical. His next thought allowed me to recompose myself quickly. ‘How are they even going to get into the tub like this?’ Once I made sure my robe was securely fastened, and properly covering my body, I removed the blindfold and made my way to the water, answering his question.   
“Your attempts to hide from me are rather adorable. It makes me want to play.” The water welcomes us- me as I slip into it, various thoughts and emotions beginning to heat up as if in reaction to the steaming liquid. I slowly sink into a sitting position on one of the benches inside the large tub, trying to block out his thoughts as they get louder and more sexual.  
“Are you not going to put the blindfold on? Your robe is sheer afterall.” A cheeky comment that almost makes me look down at myself to confirm it, but I quickly return my gaze to the wall.   
“Stop it. I’m here to clean up, that’s it.” The tension in my body slowly begins to work itself out, reacting to the soothing hot water. I find myself relaxing, and take a deep breath that is happily met with white rose-scented air. In an attempt to further ignore his thoughts and enticing ahem, irritating words of persuasion, I begin to hum. It seems to work, luckily, and I begin to scrub my hair with the proper soaps, and close my eyes.   
My hair thoroughly cleaned, I move to the soap, focused entirely on humming and washing up; preventing me from properly hearing lucio’s thoughts, which he had quieted for some reason. Eyes still shut, I dragged a soaped up sponge across my dirty form with one hand. The other hand, I paid no attention to, missing the fact that I was no longer in control of it.   
I took a sharp intake of air through my nose, and my eyes snapped open in surprise as I felt a hand lightly touch my sex. I grit my teeth and tried to pull my hand away, but I could do very little to influence the limb at all, lucio had full control of it.   
“What are you doing?” I hissed, using the hand I still had mobility in to try and push the other away. It was a struggle to be sure, both had equal amounts of strength, and to make it more difficult, lucio began to slowly rub against the sensitive area.  
“Me? Nothing, it is your body after all.” He replied in a smug tone as I swallowed, beginning to feel warmer. ‘Bizzare, I can feel the pleasure they feel.. Although it is less so.’ Interesting, it seemed like lucio could feel the same things that I did.. Not that I was feeling pleasure in the slightest.   
“Lucio, stop. This is inappropriate and you know it.” I said, trying to have a scolding tone, but embarrassment tainted my voice. I heard his chuckle, and he began to rub a particularly sensual spot experimentally, keeping his- my other fingers against the rest of my sex, continuously rubbing and stroking.  
“I don’t see why I should. This is fun. Besides, aren’t you curious? I could give you a lesson on how to properly pleasure yourself. Clearly whatever you usually do isn’t good enough, based on how stressed you seem to be.” A grinding noise was the only response I gave him as my teeth clenched. I wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to it, and my head was getting a bit foggier as he toyed with my lower regions. ‘I wonder if I’ll be able to feel better if I insert a finger..’ This caused my head to snap down to look at my finger, poised for entrance.  
“Wait-” I began, but stopped as he thrust the digit inside and brought forth a small noise from my throat. I could hear his own slight moan in my head, which only made it all the more arousing. He began to move in and out at a moderate pace, massaging my sex with the unoccupied portion of our hand.  
“See? Doesn’t this feel nice? I know it looks nice.” His lowered voice sent a shiver down my spine despite the hot water, and I quickly averted my gaze, face flushed. It certainly felt different, while it was still my own hand, I had no control of the new and foreign movements he was manipulating it to do. This continued for a bit longer, until he decided to add a second finger, making me mewl quietly. I could feel my chest heave as my breath started to become ragged, the steam and pleasure making my head foggy. Suddenly, without any warning, he sped up, thrusting my fingers deeper. Subconsciously my free hand moved up and began to toy with my nipple.  
“You’re even starting to do it on your own..” His voice was heavy with lust, and slightly breathless for some reason. I wasn’t able to properly focus on his thoughts at this point as the heat built up in my abdomen and coil tightened. We were teetering on the edge, but it wasn’t enough. For some reason, it seemed like we weren’t able to properly climax, it just wasn’t enough.   
“If only I had my own body..” He growled, which embarrassingly caused me to let out a moan. For some reason, I recalled a spell, one that Asra had used in the fountain to communicate with me. I cringed slightly at the thought of it, but I was so overwhelmed with the pleasure and the torture of not being able to cum that I couldn’t resist it.  
“I think I know a way.. Sort of..” I admitted through rough panting, whining a bit in protest as he stopped thrusting the fingers.   
“How?” Lucio demanded, and let out another growl as I hesitated. Pushing the fingers deeper inside, causing my back to arch, he repeated the word.   
“A spell- A spell.” I stuttered out, and he began to slowly pump the fingers again in encouragement.   
“Then do it. As much as I enjoy edging you, I’d like to feel some of this as well.” Is what he responded with, but his thoughts revealed his actual meaning. ‘This is torturous, I can feel everything but as if it was happening while I slept.. I need more..’ The word ‘more’ repeated itself in his thoughts as different scenes began to flash through my head, caused by his lust-driven fantasies. There were images of the two of us, in various different positions, most of them had us fucking, some were just my body in different bondage.   
The spell spilled past my lips before I could reconsider, and suddenly his presence in my mind was much lighter and more of a shadow than before. I had control of my hand again, and pulled it out quickly as the water around me began to waiver. A series of splashing sounds began to fill my ears, and the water slowly rose and twisted to form Lucio’s body. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at him; he was in full color, and looked almost like he was really here. His platinum hair was swept back, strands of it stuck to his face as if it was drenched, his piercing gray eyes wandered his form as I did. Droplets of water slid down his nude, toned chest, rejoining the pool below. His left arm, golden and shining, but had none of it’s sharp armored plating like I had seen it in the many portraits around the castle, it looked more like a normal hand. The only way I could tell that he hadn’t really manifested a proper body of blood and flesh was the fact that he was very faintly see through, much like the water.   
A chuckle caused his chest to shake, sending ripples across his body, and my gaze snapped up to his face; I had been very clearly staring for much longer than he had, and he caught me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already pressing me against the walls of the tub, lips of hot water pressed against mine, surprisingly firm. I moaned against his lips while his hand made quick work of my lower half, immediately inserting three fingers. Moving with more urgency, and more purpose than to just get me off, he prepped and stretched my walls with wiggling and pulsing fingers. I gasped for air as he pulled away, and dove against my neck, somehow sucking with surprising force, more than likely leaving marks.   
Finally, after he decided I was stretched enough to take him, he pulled his fingers out, and lined up with my entrance. My thighs started to clench automatically, the last rational part of my mind telling me this was too strange to let happen, but he quickly moved them apart with his- wait, he wasn’t using his hands on my thighs. Lucio had begun to control the water as well, and was holding my legs apart with pure water pressure, while his hands pulled my hips to his, quickly sheathing himself in me while I was distracted. A guttural moan of surprise bubbled from my chest, and I tossed my head back as he bit down on a sensitive part of my neck.   
My fingers moved and dug themselves into his hair, which smelled like white roses, and he began to move. At first it was slow, but he quickly picked up the pace and stretched my legs apart further when they tried to lock around his waist.   
“Nope, I want to be able to see myself thrust in and out of you.” He smirked against my ear before lightly biting it, causing another cry to fly from my lungs. He slammed into my prostate once he found it harder and harder, and pinched at my nipples, hungrily devouring any moan that escaped my lips with his own. Sounds of pleasured cries and water splashing filled the room, while hot white fog began to cloud my mind over. I was quickly brought to the edge again, this time much more intense than it was when it was just my hand. He could feel my walls start to clench around him, and he chuckled through a grunt.  
“Cum, I’ve made you wait long enough.” His pace picked up, and I could feel him stretching inside of me, as he used the water to make his member longer and thicker. As he grew to almost twice his size at once, I felt myself tumble over the edge and cum with a scream like moan. He let my legs go and they immediately wrapped around him, allowing my limbs hold his body tightly as I spasmed around him. He didn’t stop his brutal pace. He kept moving in and out, not needing to move his hips away from mine as he manipulated the water dick inside of me, and I felt tears begin to leak from my eyes. A smooth tongue lapped up my tears as they slid down my cheek, and then it dove into my mouth as he kissed me again, hands stroking my overly sensitive body as he continued.   
“Just a little more..” He grunted against my lips, and began to move his hips to match his motions inside of my lower half. I felt myself reaching a second climax, and I knew he was close too by the way his body had begun to turn into steam; he felt incredibly hot inside of me, and everywhere he touched felt almost scalding. Finally, the rush of my second orgasm hit and his followed shortly after, shooting what I assume was water into my stomach.   
I collapsed a moment later, and lay limply against the tub’s edge. The watery form in front of me smirked, and gave me one last kiss before rejoining the water with a splash, neither of us able to keep the spell up any longer. Slowly, the steam began to dissipate as the water cooled down, and I shivered slightly, and began to crawl out of the tub with a wince. My entire body was sore, and I had a feeling it would be for a while after, even if I used healing magic.   
“This is what it feels like for the receiver?” I heard lucio grunt, feeling the now familiar weight of his spirit in my mind.   
“Now I know why all of my partners slept for so long after I finished with them.” There was his damned smirk again, and I let out a sigh of irritation.   
“Or they just wanted to pretend it was a nightmare that they would wake up from.”  
“Not possible. A night with me is more of a dream- no, a fantasy!”  
“Who would ever consider you a fantasy? Your more like a parasite.”  
“I am not! You take that back!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may potentially turn this into an actual story/series, let me know if you guys want me to! I do requests for other arcana related things as well, my tumblr is thearcanaheadcannons.tumblr.com
> 
> This was my first lemon, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
